Puedes contar conmigo
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Taro Misaki viaja a Madrid y recuerda la maravillosa experiencia que vivió allí al lado de una chica a la que nunca volvió a ver... Taro x Alisse.


**Puedes contar conmigo.**

**_Madrid, España._**

Tsubasa Ozhora, Genzo Wakabayashi y Taro Misaki habían viajado a Madrid para alcanzar a las esposas de los dos primeros, ya que Sanae Ozhora y Lily Wakabayashi (ni modo si ya se cansaron de ver a Lily en todos mis fics -U) se encontraban en esa ciudad española visitando a una antigua compañera de escuela que ninguno de ellos conocía. Habían quedado de reunirse con las chicas en la Plaza Cibeles, cosa que a Misaki lo había puesto muy melancólico, ya que le traía recuerdos de su adolescencia...

Misaki, ¿qué te pasa?.- le preguntó Wakabayashi.- Has estado muy callado el día de hoy.

Nada.- contestó Taro, distraídamente.- Solo pensaba...

¿En qué, amigo?.- preguntó Tsubasa.

Pues... .- Misaki suspiró.

Vamos, Misaki, cuenta de una vez.- lo instó Genzo.- Dinos qué es lo que te preocupa, tal vez podamos ayudarte en algo.

No lo creo, nadie puede ayudarme con esto... .- murmuró Taro, con más melancolía aun.

Inténtalo.

Bueno, muchachos, verán, nunca les había contado esto pero... .- comenzó a decir Misaki.- Hace años, cuando me vine con mi padre a Francia, hicimos primero una escala en España y Madrid fue una de las ciudades que visitamos...

Ajá.- dijo Wakabayashi. Tsubasa no dijo nada.

Y conocí a alguien aquí... A una chica...

Ajá.- el tono de voz de Wakabayashi era de complicidad. Tsubasa se rió por lo bajo.

Ella era muy especial... .- Misaki miró hacia el cielo, recordando...

_--FLASH BACK—_

_Varios años atrás._

Estaban sentados en un café. Él contemplaba a la gente que pasaba por la calle, a través de la ventana. Ella miraba fijamente su taza de café, tratando de contener las lágrimas. La radio del lugar tocaba una melodía que iba muy acorde con la ocasión:

¿Cuándo te vas?.- preguntó ella, en voz baja.

Mañana.- respondió él, en el mismo nivel de voz.

¿Por qué me lo dijiste hasta ahora?.- reclamó ella, mordiéndose los labios. Él se limitó a mirarla

No quería arruinar nuestros últimos momentos juntos...

Sí, ella solo quería creer que a pesar de todo, él jamás olvidaría el tiempo que pasaron juntos...

Hacía mucho frío aquella tarde de invierno en la que se vieron por primera vez. Él estaba contemplando la fuente de la Plaza Cibeles. De pronto, una boina pasó volando, arrastrada por el viento, muy cerca de él. Ágilmente, él la atrapó y volteó a mirar a su alrededor para ver si la dueña estaba cerca. Efectivamente, hacia él corría una chica de cabellos negros como la noche. Ella se detuvo al ver que él había atrapado su boina y le sonrió. Eso fue todo. Ese simple instante bastó para que ambos unieran sus corazones para siempre.

Ese día ella lo invitó a conocer la ciudad. No era madrileña, la chica de cabellos negros como la noche era chilena, pero conocía la ciudad como la palma de su mano, ya que llevaba varios años viviendo allí. Ella lo llevó a visitar los lugares más importantes de la ciudad: el Parque del Oeste, la Plaza Mayor, los Jardines del Retiro, la famosísima Puerta de Alcalá. Él se la estaba pasando como nunca, pues ella era muy especial, graciosa, inteligente y simpática. Aunque, a pesar de las insistencias de él, ella se negaba a decirle su nombre.

¿Por qué no quieres decirme cómo te llamas?.- preguntaba él.

¿Para qué? ¿No es más divertido así?.- contestaba ella, riéndose.

¿Y cómo podré buscarte de nuevo si no sé ni tu nombre?

Eso no representa ningún problema. Si realmente quieres verme de nuevo, te espero mañana a las 5 de la tarde en la fuente de la Plaza Cibeles.

Era una promesa. Allí estaría. A partir de entonces, ambos se reunieron todos los días, a las 5 de la tarde, en Plaza Cibeles. Pasaron así varias semanas, ambos se sentían muy bien estando juntos; ninguno quería reconocerlo, ya que ambos eran muy tímidos, pero la verdad era que se habían encariñado mucho uno con la otra. Sin embargo, ella jamás le dijo su nombre.

Él no quería decirle que solo estaba en Madrid de paso y que pronto se iría a Francia. Eran tan especiales sus momentos juntos que nunca quiso arruinarlos con la tristeza de una partida. Sin embargo, tarde o temprano él tendría que decirle la verdad. Y ése día había llegado...

El café se había enfriado, pero eso a él no le importaba. Ella ya había comenzado a llorar y eso le destrozaba el alma.

¿Me recordarás, Taro?.- preguntó ella, a través de sus lágrimas.

Nunca te voy a olvidar... .- respondió él, mirándola a los ojos.- Pero, no quiero irme sin saber cuál es tu nombre...

Ella sonrió, mirándolo de una manera muy dulce.

Me llamo... Alisse...

_--DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE—_

_Alisse_. El nombre que ella le dio esa tarde en la que se despidieron. Durante el tiempo que estuvo en Francia y aun después, cuando volvió a Japón, Misaki intentó infructuosamente ponerse en contacto con ella, pero desgraciadamente no tenía suficientes datos para encontrarla.

Y eso es todo... .- suspiró Misaki.- Es por eso que he andado tan distraído, Madrid me trae muchos recuerdos...

Entiendo.- dijo Genzo.- Pero creo que no deberías darte por vencido todavía. Estamos aquí, bien podrías aprovechar para buscarla, amigo.

¿Para qué? No conseguiría nada. Tal vez ella ya regresó a Chile, tal vez ella ya ni siquiera se acuerde de mí...

Yo también creo que deberías intentarlo, Misaki.- terció Tsubasa.- Si de verdad la extrañas no deberías quedarte con los brazos cruzados.

"Sí", pensó Misaki, "Claro que la extraño, todos los días pienso en ella..."

Y hoy siento que quiero verte y verte y pienso

¡Tsubasa!.- gritó de pronto una voz conocida.

Los tres hombres dirigieron sus miradas hacia el sitio de donde había provenido la voz. Sanae Ozhora caminaba con paso alegre hacia ellos. Cuando llegó, abrazó a Tsubasa y le dio un beso en los labios.

Te extrañé.- dijo ella, suavemente.

También yo.- contestó Tsubasa.

Qué cursi eres, Anego.- terció Wakabayashi.

Cállate, Wakabayashi, quiero ver cómo te portas cuando llegue tu esposa. ¡Y no me llames Anego!.- respondió Sanae, haciendo un mohín de disgusto. Misaki soltó la carcajada.

Y hablando de eso... ¿En dónde está Lily?.- inquirió Wakabayashi.

No tarda en llegar, ella y nuestra amiga se retrasaron un poco comprando una tarjeta de teléfono.- contestó Sanae.- Por cierto, espero que no te importe salir con nuestra amiga, Misaki, es que teníamos ganas de que nos acompañara y pues tú no traes pareja.- continuó, dirigiéndose a Taro.

Claro, no hay problema.- contestó éste, distraídamente.

Sanae le hizo a Tsubasa un gesto de interrogación con la cabeza. Éste le dio a entender con la mirada que mejor no hiciera preguntas.

Perdón por la tardanza.- dijo Lily, en esos momentos, acompañada por una muchacha. Tan distraídos estaban todos que no se dieron cuenta de cuando ellas llegaron.

Ya era hora, ya te echaba de menos, mi amor.- dijo Genzo, al tiempo que abrazaba a su joven esposa.

¿Y quién es el cursi ahora, Wakabayashi?.- reclamó Sanae. Tsubasa y Lily se echaron a reír.

Misaki volvió a mirar la fuente. Cada vez que veía a sus amigos felices con sus esposas, él se sentía más solo que nunca... Y no podía evitar el pensar en Alisse...

Misaki. ¡Ey, Misaki!.- llamó Sanae.

Planeta Tierra llamando a Taro.- dijo Lily.- ¿Estás allí?

Perdón, estaba distraído.- respondió Misaki, un tanto avergonzado.

Eso es evidente.- replicó Lily.- Queremos presentarte a nuestra amiga.

Ni falta que hace.- intervino la chica que había llegado junto con Lily.- Ya tenemos el placer de conocernos.

Misaki al fin vio a la muchacha. Y se quedó sin poder creer lo que veía. La chica chilena de cabellos negros como la noche estaba parada muy cerca de él, mirándolo con cariño.

Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Taro.- dijo ella, con una sonrisa, al tiempo que se acercaba para abrazarlo.

Y de pronto, todo volvió a ser como antes, como si no hubiesen pasado tantos años desde aquellas tardes de invierno, cuando paseaban por Madrid y ella le cantaba al oído las mismas palabras que en esos momentos le repetía en voz baja:

_- Puedes contar conmigo para siempre..._

**Fin.**

**Notas:**

La Plaza Cibeles es uno de los lugares más conocidos y céntricos de Madrid, al igual que la Puerta de Alcalá, el Parque del Oeste, la Plaza Mayor y los Jardines del Retiro.

Muchas gracias a Vivi por permitirme usar a Alisse en este fic nn


End file.
